No me puedo enojar contigo
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Gilbert cree que esta vez ha librado la furia de Elizabeta,, luego de una borrachera. Pero las cosas le salen mejor ¿O es un tiro por la culata? / Aparicion de un OC muy especial


Este chiste me lo contó mi hermana (postiza) y sabía que tenia que hacerlo one-shot.

* * *

><p>Era una bella noche de luna llena, la cual brillaba serena y clara en el cielo. Y las estrellas... cayeron una a una al sonido de una voz del infierno.<p>

-¡Porque soy el mejor! ¡Siempre yo! ¡El que rie al *hic* último y shiempre al fin...  
>La canción se vio interrumpida cuando el egocéntrico cantante se golpeó contra un poste de la luz, luego contra un registro de la electricidad y fue a dar al piso. Gilbert Beillschmint (¿Quien más?) no estaba ebrio. ¡Estaba lo que le seguía a la borrachera!<br>Y claro, debía volver a su casa, pero... había un problema. Su mujer tenía la nariz muy sensible. Y claro que olería la fragancia de fino alcohol que empañaba su ser. Nótese el sarcasmo en "fino".

Pero el asombroso Prusia no se dejaría vencer por ese detalle. Llegaría silencioso a su casa, se acostaría a su lado y luego, podría fingir la resaca hasta que ella se fuera a trabajar. Nada dificil.

Y así, rio satisfecho en el momento en que puso la cabeza en la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, con una resaca del demonio, los ojos borrosos apenas detectaban figuras. Se frotó los asombrosos ojos escarlata y observó mejor: sobre su mesa de noche había un vaso con agua y al lado, una aspirina. Bostezando ruidosamente, se levantó y tomó el vaso. Abajo de esta, había una carta, una carta escrita en papel verde, como las que solía hacerle Elizabeta cuando eran novios.

-Scheize...- se mordió el labio, inquieto. ¿Se habría enojado porque se fue de copas? ¿Lo dejó?  
>Temeroso, abrió la carta. Tenía una caligrafía preciosa, diferente de la letra de doctor que usaba la húngara.<p>

Mi querido Gilbert:

Me di cuenta de que anoche llegaste muy ebrio, con tus amigos. Como siempre, los corrí, ya que Fran confundió a nuestro hijo con Matthew y quizo hacer lo mismo que hacía con su ex-territorio. A Antonio no le fue mucho mejor, ya que lo confundió con Lovino y no te cuento mas. Sí, esta vez yo pago la cuenta del hospital, quedaron muy mal.  
>¿Otra vez tomaron Tonayan, cierto?<br>En fin, nuestro lindo Joszua se encargó de hacerte caldo de pollo para curarte la resaca. Te dejo solo el vaso con agua y la aspirina porque tuve que partir de urgencia a una reunion.

Te adora.

Tu Eli.

-Algo aquí anda mal- con escepticismo, se tomó la aspirina, se puso sus pantuflas y bajó al comedor, pensativo.  
>Su hijo mayor ya lo esperaba con el plato de caldo. El chico tenia 13 años. Su cabello castaño, algo rebelde caía sobre sus preciosos ojos rojos.<br>-Gutten morgen, vatti- lo saludó el niño.  
>-Gutten morgen, Josz- respondió aún pensativo su padre-. ¿Como despertó tu madre?<br>-La verdad bastante bien. Aun después de lo de anoche.  
>Gilbert, que había comenzado a comer, se detuvo con la cuchara a medio camino.<br>-¿Me escuchó llegar?  
>-Uy, Vatti, que si te escuchó- el niño permanecía serio. Si fuera lo que se dice , reiría a carcajadas.- Pues verás<p>

_Primero, llegaste con el auto y tus amigos. En vez de dejar el carro bien estacionado en la cochera, te metiste hasta el garage. Al bajar, Antonio se vomita en la alfombra nueva, luego tú. El armario que tiene abajo, con vestidos que compró para esta temporada, pues que lo orina fran... pensando que eran mujeres. La vajilla china, se rompio porque te tropezaste con el armario donde la guarda mamá. _

El albino tragó saliva. Ya era grave el asunto. Yao sin duda lo golpearía si se enteraba de que había roto su regalo de bodas.

-Y después de eso, Antonio y Fran subieron a mi cuarto... y... bueno, mamá los corrió a sartenazos. No entiendo que querían hacer realmente conmigo- Joszua tenía toda la cara de inocencia. En ese momento, su padre agradeció no fuera normal-. Bueno, pues en su descuido, quisiste subir y te golpeaste en las escaleras.

_-¡Nandor Joszua, ven y ayudame a subir a tu padre!- me gritó, pidiendo ayuda. Estaba negra de rabia. Medio adormilado te sujeté mientras ella le daba sartenazos a tus amigos, los llamó cerdos, pervertidos y depravados, luego los corrió de la casa. _  
><em>Volvió a mi lado, te subimos al cuarto y comenzó a quitarte la ropa, para que te durmieras. Pero comenzaste a manotear como loco. Anya casi te golpeaba con la sartén cuando de repente gritaste.<em>  
><em>-¡Atrás, maldita! ¡Que este *hic* asombro*hic*sho y apuesh*Hic* hombre tiene a su asombrosa dueña, es decir que estoy asombrosamente casado! ¡Kesesese!<em>

_Y por eso, Anya no se pudo enojar._

Gilbert suspiró, algo aliviado, pero sorprendido de su sinceridad en la borrachera.  
>-...Pero tambien se fue con la platino. Tiene que reparar y recuperar muchas cosas.<p>

* * *

><p>Y las notas de la autora<br>Vatti: Papá en Alemán  
>Anya: Mamá en Húngaro<p>

Nandor Joszua es el hijo que le inventamos, mi esposa y yo, en un juego de rol a este par. Como representa Pest (provincia de Hungría) y esta provincia está llena de físicos, pues es un pequeño profesor -por decirlo así-. Y hay una condicion mental donde esto ocurre: el síndrome de Asperger, una deficiencia de neuronas espejo (es decir, empatía) -eso explica que no se diera cuenta de las auras pedó...que diga, malévolas de Fran y Antonio-, tampoco comprenden algunas situaciones (Por ejemplo, si fuera algo mayor, Nandor creería que la frase "vamos a coger pareja" es otra cosa).

Los registros de la luz son donde los de las compañias de electricidad saben cuanta se ha usado en un determinado edificio. Por alguna razon, siempre me golpeo en ellos... estando sobria.

Jitomatazos?


End file.
